Blue Pikmin My Life
by a.t.freak12
Summary: This Blue Pikmin is not like any other-It talks and has lives through Olimar's adventures. Will This team keep him alive?
1. The First Blue

Chapter 1

Brittany's POV

"Hey Alph? Alph? Where are you?" Alph responded with "Louie's Gone!" I looked for the food, but it was gone. I came out of the S. S. Drake and told Captain Charlie and Alph that all of our food was gone. We decided to explore a little bit and we saw another area open. We went to go explore that area, and we found another onion. There was a flukeweed that was attached to the onion. I threw the Winged Pikmin on it and they pulled the onion out. It looked like the onion used it's last bit of strength to produce another type of pikmin, the blue pikmin. But why was it in the water? It seems okay… it also has a mouth! I said, "I will produce more blue pikmin." I really was fascinated with these types so I really wanted Alph to say- "Okay," Alph said.

Blue Pikmin's POV

Why am I here? Whoa! Ok I'll attack this Pellet Posy. Hey I can carry it! But I really don't want to be here… I'll just take it to my onion since I don't know what to do with it. More friends! Please pluck them! I want more friends! And want to live for the rest of the time you're here. You guys are the best leaders I have ever had. Last time Olimar was here with his new friend, Louie, I was the last one to be taken out of this onion for the final battle with the scary water wraith. He never used me, I don't know why he took me out when he was only using the purple pikmin. He put me back in and I was the only one to survive that day. Yet I turned into a pellet the very second you guys came because I needed some nectar to survive. I used to be a flower but with no nectar I lost it, flower, bud, leaf, then I was a pellet. I'm glad I was in the onion because if I wasn't then it would be a pikmin extinction. So now I am here following your orders waiting for me to survive, because I am the special pikmin that survived for you guys. Yet I am only a baby I have a lot of thoughts because I want to survive. Now that I am a baby instead of a grown up, help me survive help me live, I want to see you leave and survive the rest of my life. Just so you know I actually was the first blue pikmin ever in the entire world. Olimar came and picked me by himself and for that whole adventure I only saw him so I knew he was by himself. I don't know why I am thinking this because nobody is here to think to. I am so happy to live. I was a baby and kid three times now! I was only a grown up two, but I know I can be a grown up if you pay attention to me, I will even make a name tag saying survived with Olimar and Louie. Whatever I have to do to make you realize that I am too special to not stay alive.

Brittany's POV

I have produced 38 blue pikmin so far. I want to produce more, but we have no juice and these are the only pikmin that can get us food so far. I see a sunseed berry over there! Only a couple of enemies to defeat and then we can have that fruit. We got the fruit, now time to produce more pikmin. It is time to put all the pikmin away now and I have produced 70 blue pikmin total. Now I will watch the fruit while Alph writes the daily note. We have got 2 ½ juice supply.

Daily Note:

We have found a new type of pikmin! These creatures have a mouth and can go underwater. It looks like their mouth represent gills. These guys will be very helpful as all the pikmin are.

**Author's Note: There's more coming if you like it so far! **


	2. I Can Talk?

Chapter 2

Brittany's POV

"Alph, taking care of the Blue Pikmin was amazing yesterday. You should take care of them today." Alph very happily responded, "Sure, Brittany!" He said this a) his favorite color was blue and b) he likes me. I explored with some pikmin while Captain Charlie got some ultra-spicy berries for some ultra-spicy spray.

Alph's POV

Wow the blue pikmin really do have mouths, I thought as I examined. Brittany told me that their mouths are their gills. I am going to try to make at least 80 of them so we can have 150 blue pikmin. Lets see how many other types of pikmin I have.

Red: 250 Yellow:190 Rock: 240 Winged:170 Blue:70

I'm gonna call Brittany to tell her to kill lots of enemies so that these little guys can take them back.

One Call (on kop pad) Later…

Okay! Now I just find pellets and get fruit and … stuff. I worked and worked as hard as I could for a little engineer. After the whole day was through I realized that Louie still was missing. We now had 130 blue pikmin.

One Day after

I though that we should finally go find Louie. So Brittany and I went to go explore and Captain Charlie helped produce more ultra-spicy-spray.

Brittany's POV

After a short while we sound SOMETHING but it wasn't Louie… it was a boss I think.. Okay!... AHHHH BOSSSS! (eventually I left and Alph had to deal with it himself) So I went to fight bulborbs instead. (which won't be very exiting to hear about)

Blue Pikmin's POV

Aww man…I better go fight this guy…whoa whistle! AHH SCARY TOUNGE! What's he doing- AHHH RUN ALPH! (too bad I'm a Pikmin and I can't talk… wait let me try…. "Hey, Alph I am a very special Blue Pikmin and I wanna live for the rest of my life. Can you please put me to the side so that I won't die?" wow.. I DID IT! Then Alph said," Whoa a talking pikmin! Well if you talk again I can throw you over on the sand instead of this gooey mud." So I started to sing Ai No Uta for no apparent reason.

"Hikkonukarete, anata dake ni tsuite mo hakobu, tatakau, fueru, soshite taberareru."

Then he threw me over on the sand and I had fun playing with my bud.

**Author's Note: This Chapter was fun to make. The part you can't read is a Pikmin song called "Ai No Uta". It is a Japanese song. You can find it on the Pikmin wiki and Youtube. **


	3. I Survived!

Chapter 3

Alph's POV

Wow, finished with that beast. Let's get Louie, The boss, and this big fruit to the onion/Drake.

One day after

Now we are in the Formidable Oak. "Thanks so much Louie!" I say. (even though he's a Jerk) Captain Charlie and I make paths for Brittany while also finding another exit. We finally found one. Brittany came out safe, but the beast was following her! I took the job of fighting him while Brittany and Charlie ran around panicking. Seriously guys. Anyway, after 4 minutes I killed him. We got Olimar back and saved the day, x2. For the Cosmic Drive Key and for Olimar.

Blue Pikmin's POV

Yay! Once again I am safe, unharmed, and most of all, the last Pikmin alive. Not that I'm selfish, I was told by Olimar to stay unharmed. Back to a pellet I will be later.

THE END

**Author's Note: I know this was a short ending, but there was really not much left to do so hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
